FAQ
All the most frequent questions: * "I registered as a tester but it says 'item not found' and I can't download the app" Google play can be slow sometimes, and doesn't grant you the access to the beta until some time later. Retry in a few or 30~ minutes and it should work. Otherwise try again hours later. Sorry for the trouble, but I don't have control on how google play works. - Also make sure that you're trying to download it from your device. * "Will you develop an iOs version?" Right now I don't have any experience with iOs (and it's also my first game on android), and I'm still busy completing the game. Maybe in the future, I can't say, sorry :/ * "I downloaded the data pack, but it doesn't recognize it and keeps asking me to download one" Check that the pack is in the 'download' folder of the device. Some people also said they had a 'downloads' (instead of download) folder and they had to put it there. Not sure what were their devices. If you have android 6 check the permissions, maybe the app doesn't have the access to the storage to read the file. * "I can't get any gps signal" Location can be tracked in various ways, and most of the professional games use a hybrid system to involve them all. I'll see if I can get to that point as well, but right now, the game works best when you're outside and you can clearly see the sky above you. Tbh, I kinda like that: it's an adventure right? Then you have to be outside. Even prof. Oak gets angry when you try doing things indoors. * "The gym button is disabled, how do I challenge the gym?" You need a full team of 6, and all of them not tired and ready to battle. * "I got some badges, and the level of wild monsters has risen, but now it's difficult to level up my other low level monsters." Levels of wild monsters depends on gym badges, but also on the levels of your team. Avoid taking with you your highest level monsters, and high level opponents will stop appearing. * "One of my monsters can't win a fight no matter what, it's too frustrating!" Some monsters start with a very low power, and get better at some point on their evolution line. In normal pokémon games their training is not difficult: you send them out and then switch back to a better monster, or you use exp share, and they get experience even if they did nothing at all. I didn't want this game to be that simple and irrational. If a monster is weak, you need more effort to train him: try making him fight with species he has an advantage with and aren't too strong. For example, training a Tyrogue is a struggle, but they become better when they evolve, so I made him confront some low level Geodude until he evolved and grew out of his weakness. * "While I'm in a car or a train, sometimes I pass over the hidden items but the game doesn't pick them up" Fast travel can make you pass over items without getting them, because gps doesn't get you in that precise moment you are near the item, but only when it's too soon or too late, so it doesn't count. But I kinda like it, it would be like picking up something on the street while driving in a car, pretty difficult. To be sure to get it you have to stop and go by foot, like a real item. Realistic. I know you can't stop a train, but since it's a low-effort method to get items it also has a low effectiveness.